


The Hostage

by Tonyahuqt03



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-30
Updated: 2006-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonyahuqt03/pseuds/Tonyahuqt03
Summary: River and her relationship with Book. He has something of hers and she wants it back.





	The Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** No spoilers really, but it is based on a scene from Jaynestown. So,if you haven't seen it, you won't get it.

  
Author's notes: No spoilers really, but it is based on a scene from Jaynestown. So,if you haven't seen it, you won't get it.  


* * *

The Hostage

## The Hostage

River quietly crept into the commons room. It was asleep and contained. The only thing holding it back was a thin leather strap which could be easily broken. It held her pencil hostage intertwine with its silver trichomes. She didn't know how it had possessed her pencil but she wanted it back, only if she could reach far enough to get her pencil with out awaking it. She stretched as far as she could over it carefully. She knocked over the symbol. It fell to the ground, but it didn't wake it. River froze a moment and watched it sleep. Up, down, up, down, it rose and fell, it was still sleeping. River attempted again to free her pencil from the silver trichomes. It stirred. River jerked back. She watched it up, down, up, down, it rose and fell, and it was still sleeping. Taking a deep breath she tired again to free her pencil. It made a noise. She froze and looked down. The eyes opened. 

Screaming River runs out of the room. It was awake. 

"Preacher what the sphincter hell is going on? Did you give River one of your sermons? Is that why she ran out the room screaming like a monkey hopped up on drops? " Mal asked as he walk into the room. 

"I don't know...I must of fallen asleep reading." Book rubbed his face. "I should talk to her...I may know what is troubling her." Book got up. 

"Good. See to that. Can't have her screaming like that. Hurts my ears." Mal said as he rubbed hear. He patted Book on the back and continued on his way. 

Book knocks on River's door. "River?" No. Answer. He called out again. "River I think..." 

Simon came up. "What's wrong Shepherd?" 

"I think I startled your sister." He rubbed his fingers through his hair. Simon opened River's door. 

"River? She not here..." 

"I might know where she might be." Book headed for the cargo bay with Simon following behind him. He went to her hiding spot under the cargo bay stairs. Book bent down. "River, I told you before its part of my order..." 

"Thousands of silver trichomes. Like the Sirens calling out." 

Wash and Zo came up behind Book and Simon. "What are we looking at? Is there hidden pirate buried treasure in there?" Wash bent down to see what is in the space. "Nope. Sorry honey. We're still broke, it's just River." He stood back up and looked at Zo. 

Zo looked at the preacher and burst out in laughter. Book just looked at her. Simon and Wash are a bit confused. Zo crotched down to the hole. She tried to sound as sweet as she could. "River, honey, did mean ole' Shepherd Book take his hair out again?" 

"Silver trichomes held my pencil hostage. Tired to get it when it was asleep. I woke it up." 

Zo pulled the pencil out of Book's head and handed it to him. Book took a deep breath. "I have your pencil." 

"Don't want it. Not a primary color anyway. I can get the same result with yellow and green." 

Friendly note: Trichomes, from the Greek meaning "growth of hair", are fine outgrowths or appendages on plants and protists. These are of diverse structure and function. Examples are hairs, glandular hairs, scales, and papillae 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **The Hostage**   
Author:   **Tonyahuqt03**   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **G**  |  **gen**  |  **3k**  |  **03/30/06**   
Characters:  River, Book   
Summary:  River and her relationship with Book. He has something of hers and she wants it back.   
Notes:  No spoilers really, but it is based on a scene from Jaynestown. So,if you haven't seen it, you won't get it.   
  



End file.
